My Saviour and Me
by The-Hunting-Starship-Ranger
Summary: When Harry is captured by Draco's father, who will save him? Very dirty in later chapters, promise.
1. Saving Harry Potter

Harry Potter was chained to the wall in the basement of Malfoy Mannor. He'd been taken by the Malfoy family about three months ago, and though they'd sworn to send himto Voldemort, had yet to do so. He was here, abused and tortured, until they did. The door opened yet and Harry's head hung, Lucius had been the worst one, torturing Harry along with Narcissa. But this time was different, a plate of food being brought in. "Who's there?" Harry called into the darkness.

Their face was hidden by a Death Eater mask. They lit a candle, unlocking Harry's chains so he could eat, "Why are you doing this." Harry said, but not wasting time to eat his food, he hadn't in a very long time.

"Quiet, they might hear you." They whispered behind the mask.

"I'm working on it..."

"Why."

"Why not?" he countered.

"I'm a prisoner, and your a death eater."

"Not by choice I'm not, Potter."

"Malfoy?" He said, shockced

He sighed and took off the mask, looking to him.

"What the hell Malfoy."

"I've been trying to get down here since you were taken. My fathers been a dick..."

"He's a right large one too." Harry chuckled, before coughing.

"Is that meant to be a funny joke or a sex joke? Either way..." he looked to him a moment.

"Why are you doing this Malfoy."

"Because Voldemort wants to kill you."

He rolled his eyes. "But why do you care."

"Does that really matter?" he just pushed his wand into the dark haired males hand before he stood.

"I want to know what changed your mind." Harry said, standing slowly on wobbily legs.

He sighed, "I havn't...I'm one of Dumbledore's spys..."

"Since when." Harry said, looking up shocked.

"Since my father had me marked in 6th year. Dumbledore found out and offered me help..."

"Draco, i'm sorry."

"Don't be, just hurry, if my father finds out it was me I am in trouble."  
"You all ready are..." Bellatrix was stood in the doorway.

"Don't hurt him." Harry said, standing as tall as his worn body could let him, raising his wand.

"Harry, just go!" he hissed at him, "I'll fend her off..."  
Bellatrix shot a Sectumsempra at Draco. The blonde cried out in pain, feeling like his body was lashed with razor blades.

On an instant Harry cast stumpfy at Bellatrix, running to Draco's side casting healing spells in his wake. "We need to get your Severus."

Draco winced, "I'm fine, we need to get out..." his black cloak was soaked red, slowly standing, pulling Harry past Bellatrix.

"Draco, damnit I'm not going to let you die." He said, grabbing Malfoy's arm.

"I'll be fine, Dumbledores on the grounds, come on!" Harry nodded, following Draco.

Draco pushed Harry to run ahead before making a noise as Lucius grabbed him.

"Draco." He called, turning around.

"Harry, go!" he shouted/

"No way, I"m not leaving you here." He said, casting a spell as Lucius.

Lucius deflected it, aiming his want at Harry, "Right now you've been given a chance, I suggest taking it."  
"Harry!" Dumbledore called to him.

"No way, he saved me, I"m not leaving him."

Dumbedore caught Harry's wrist. "I promise we will come back when you're stronger." Draco tried to push Lucius back, blood dripping to the floor.

"No...no." He said, his eyes blinded. He was weak.

Dumbledore took Harry, apparating outside Hogwarts, taking him to Snape for the other spy to heal him.


	2. Lucius Malfoy's Revenge

"What have I done Snape." Harry said, just his eyes turned out the window.

"you need a few days to rest, Potter." Snape looked to him, "If Draco hadn't bought you that food, you would have died...!

"He saved me Snape, and I just left him there."

"You had to. Don't worry, I'm going there in the morning, I will make sure he is okay."

There was a moment of silence, before Harry spoke. "Bring him to me, okay."

"As soon as I can." he nodded, taking him to the Hospital Wing to rest.

Harry lay back on the bed, what was this that had suddenly appeared between him and Draco. They had been enemies only a few months ago, hadn't they.

Snape left Draco in the morning to go to the Manor. The male came back in the evening, "I has him put into another spy's care, its too risky to break everyones cover to pull him out now."

"I need to see him Snape."

"You need to be patient." Snape looked to Harry.

"I'm sorry, I just need to know."

"He is safe." he said softly.

"Why did he do it."

"What? Free you?"

Harry just nodded.

"I'd like to say it was Albus' orders but it wasn't. He didn't say why..."

"He wouldn't tell me either, and I need to know."

"I'll try and get him to talk, but you need to rest Harry."

Harry nodded, rolling over again as he heard Snape leave the room.

It was two days before Snape came back again, this time carrying an unconscious Draco.

Harry sat up with a start. "Draco, what happened."

The blonde's eyes were closed, covered in gashes and burns. "Lucius got tired of him not talking..."

"Is he going to live?" Harry said, standing and moving over to him.

Snape nodded, "Yes...but I don't know what the full damage is..."

"Lay him down." Harry ordered, kneeling next to the boy's body. "Come on Draco, wake up."

Snape set Draco onto the bed. Draco didn't move.

"Why won't he wake up?"

Snape checked Draco's forehead, "He's cold..."

"He's dead?"

"No...he has a pulse, but he's cold...keep him warm, I need to get Albus." he headed out quickly.

Harry nodded, culing up into be next to Draco. "Wake up Draco, wake up."


	3. Lover's In War

Draco responded, nestling into Harry's warmth before slowly opening his eyes.

"Draco." He said again, his head resting against the boy's collar.

"Harry...you're okay..." he whispered.

"Ya I'm fine, are you."

He coughed a little and nodded, stroking his hair, though he went silent.

"Why did you save me."

He looked to him, "Because you're the one who's going to save us all..."

"But I failed, I got caught."

"And saving you gives you another chance."

"Draco, you didn't deserve this."

"It was worth it to save you."

"No, it wasn't."

"Don't argue, Potter." he said softly.

"Don't die Draco." Harry retorted, wrapping an arm around his saviour.

"I'm not going to. At least not before this." he tilted his head up to kiss him for a moment.

Harry leaned down, pushing into the kiss, before pulling back. "No way Malfoy, now you defintly not allowed to die."

He slipped his arms up around his neck, "Just shut up and kiss me Potter."

He nodded, kissing Draco hard, a hand on his cheek. Draco made a soft noise, fingers tangling up in his hair, pulling him ontop of him.

"Draco your hurt." He said, as his legs straddled his hips.

"I don't care." he looked up to him, "I've waited too long for this."

"How long."

"Since 4th year."

"Gods Draco, why didn't you say anything."

"Because we were meant to be enemies...you hated me..."

"I never hated you." He said, kissing Draco. "I've loved your for years."

"Then why didn't YOU tell Me?" he kissed him back.

"Who could ever love someone like me."

"Anyone with half a brain, idiot."

"But I'm just the boy who lived, they love that, not me."

"No, they do love you. Your friends, your adoptive family the Weasleys...and me..."

"You love me."

"...yes, I do..."

Harry paused, moving his lips to Draco's again. He kissed him back so softly. "I want you so bad Draco."

"Then take me." he whispered against his lips.

"Are you sure."

"Yes." he nodded.

Harry kissed down his neck, pulling off the boy's pants as he did. His hands slipped down to do the same with Harry's

"Draco, am I your first?" He asked, moving down to mouth as Draco's cock through his boxers.

He shook his head, "You'll be my first willing lover..."

"You..." He paused, pulling back. "You raped someone."

"No..." he whispered.

"Someone..." He said, moving up Draco's body again. "Oh Draco."

Draco shook his head, "It doesn't matter anymore..." he whispered.

"Who." He asked, kissing his lover.

He kissed him back, "It doesn't matter..."

"Please tell me."

"I don't want to think about it..."

"I can respect that." He said, "Are you sure you want this then."

"Yes...I want you to be the last one to make love to me, not them."

"Your not going to die Draco."

"I mean for good..." he looked to him, "I don;t want another lover after you, you idiot..."

"I'll take that as I love you." He said, moving down Draco's body again and removing him of his boxers.

"I do, I love you."

Harry smiled as he wrapped his mouth around Draco, sucking hard. Draco gasped at that before he moaned, fingers slipping into his bobbed his head, taking Draco all the way into his mouth. He moaned his name out, trying to keep his hips still. Harry smirked pulling back, "Fuck my mouth Draco."

"Only if you're going to fuck me after." he whispered seductively.

"As you wish." He drew him back down by the hair, slipping his cock into Haarry's mouth. Harry groaned, but didn't move, this was about Draco. "Keep sucking." he moaned, moving his hips. Harry nodded his head, sucking hard. He moaned, thrusting into his mouth. Harry sucked as best his could without gagging, his tongue swirling around the head. He was careful not to go right to his throat, not wanting to make him sick as he thrust. Harry did his best to make Draco cum, he had expeirence, but not much. Draco moaned his name, cumming quite hard. Harry swallowed every drop, pulling off. Draco laid back on the bed at that, panting heavily.

"That was brutal."

"When I'm better, I'll do that to a different hole."

Harry groaned, kissing Draco hard as he pressed on finger into the boy. He kissed him back, moaning into the kiss. Another finger followed the first and Harry spread them. He clenched around his fingers at that.

"Are you alright."

"Yes...more..."

Harry nodded, pushing his third finger in. He moaned, head thrown back.

"Are you ready?" Harry said, pulling out his fingers and positioning himself.

"Yes...do it..."

Harry began to push into Draco slowly.

Draco hissed gently, "Don't worry about being gentle." he whispered. Harry nodded, kissing his lover and thrusting all the way in. He moaned against his lips, pressing back against him to draw him in deeper. Harry groaned out, beginning to thrust. He moaned, moving in time with him.

"I love you." He said, thrusting faster.

"I love you too..." his head tiltd back, legs wrapping Harry's waist.

Harry thrust uncontrolably as he reached his climax. "I'm gonna cum."

Draco moaned, "Don't pull out."

"Are you sure."

I'm sure, I want to feel it."

Harry nodded, thrusting hard and deep when he came.

He cried out his name, cumming as well at that.

That was also the moment Snape and Dumbledore chose to come back into the room.


	4. Draco Malfoy's Revenge

Harry fell against Draco, but he quickly pulled the blankets up over them. Draco held Harry close, not letting him pull out of him, looking to the two adults quickly.  
"So thats why you wanted him back..." Snape teased.

Harry blushed, trying to pull away, but Draco wouldn't let him.

"Don't move, we are not finished yet." Draco whispered. Snape looked to them with a small laugh. Dumbledore looked to them before he chuckled, "I guess you're both feeling better."

"Well, we'll come back later..." Dumbledore noticed, pulling Snape out.

Draco looked up to Harry.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Draco whispered, "Merlin, you feel amazing..."

"Do I."

"Yes...and you're a lot bigger than I imagined." he whispered.

"I never thought of myself as large."

He chuckled at that, keeping him close.

"How long are we going to stay like this."

"Don't you like it?"

"I'm a little sore."

He nodded, gently moving Harry off of him,

"Do you want to come home with me?"

Draco looked to him at that, "Home with you?" he whispered.

"Back to grimwauld place, Its quite lonely there"

He grinned "I'd love to!"

"I love you."

"I love you too." he kissed him,

As they kissed Dumbledore and Snape returned. Dumbledore cleared his throat, making Draco jump.

"Aren't you two decent yet." Snape said.

"We were just kissing...Harry asked me to move in with him."

"Well that's lovely, but you are both naked.

"You can't see it..."

"Anyway boys, are you sure you didn't hurt yourselves during you activites?" Dumlbledore asked

"We're fine." he blushed deeply

"Alright then, if you choose to go back to number 12 you may." They said as they left.

Draco lookd to Harry softly. "Do you want to go home?" He nodded, "Yes." he whisperd. Harry apparated them to his bedroom back home. Draco rest down on the bed with a smile, "Now this is comfortable."

"Draco." Harry said.

"Mhmm?"

"Are you better."

"You want me to do it now don;t you."

"I'm sorry."

"What for?" he pushed Harry onto his back.

"If you don't want too."

He just kissed him, hands slipping down to slip a finger into him Harry moaned out then. After a few moments he slowly added second, and then third, fingers, middle finger tickling his prostrate. Harry couldn't help but moan, this was his first time. Draco carried on with his fingers, other hand caressing the dark haired males cock.

"Draco." He groaned out.

He squeezed him before leaning down to take his tip into his mouth to suck as the fingers moved. Harry let out a loud groan. "Draco." He put his fingers in the blonde hair. He sucked harder, determined to make him cum quickly, which he did, lying against the bed with a sigh. He didn't swallow, keeping it in his mouth, before pressing his lips to the others anus, knowing it was Harry's first, wanting to use it as lube. He gently spat it out before looking down to him, "Its that or olive oil."

"There's some in the drawer." He groaned.

"You keep olive oil in your bedroom?" he rose an eyebrow.

"It's been here since before me."

"Thats even more worrying." he laughed, positioning himself, slowly starting to slide into Harry.

Harry groaned out. "You feel so good."

"Now you know why I enjoyed it." he moved slowly till he was inside Harry as deeply as he could go.

"Ya." He breathed. He gripped his hips as he started to thrust.

"Fuck." Harry groaned out. "Harder." He thrust harder as he was told to at that.

"You are so amazing" He thrust deeper, fucking him so hard and fast.

"Fuck." Harry cried. "Draco touch me." He slipped his hands down, wrapping around him, pumping in time with his groaned out, pushing his hips back against Draco's thrusts.

Draco used one hand to still him, "Don't move." he whisperd as he thrust.

"Yes sir." He groaned out, fighting to keep still. He thrust so hard, right againdt his prostrate.

"Fuuuuck. You are so good."

"Ahh..inside or out? I'm going to cum..."

"Don't pull out, I wanna feel you." He nodded and thrust so depely as he came.

"I love you."

"I love you too!" he moaned his name, cumming hard and deep inside him. Harry held him close as clentched himself.

He moaned at that, "Ah, fuck!" Harry milked the last of Draco's cum from him, smirking. Draco panted, looking down to him

"That was brilliant."

"That was fucking fantastic." he whispered. Harry pulled Draco out of him, moving up the bed.

Draco rolled over to his back.

"Hey I've been meaning to ask you a question."

"Whats that angel?"

"Are you kinky?"

Draco looked to him, "I do like a few games..."

"Good, because I've been told I'm one hell of a kinky bastard." He smirked.

"You've been with other people before?"

"Only two." He said, looking down. "Ginny, and then Cedric a few times before."

He looked to him, "Oh, right..." he nodded.

"Have you?"

"Other than the...you know...no, I havn't..."

"Oh." He said, kissing his lover. "I still love you, you know."

He looked to him a moment at that, "I didn't think you wouldn;t still love me..."

"You just looked sort of dissapointed."

"I guess I thought I'd at least be your first boy..."


	5. Kinky Bastard

"You the first boy I remember." He said, "Cedric got me really drunk."

"That doesn't mean you didn't enjoy it..." he sounded jealous.

"Are you jealous."

"No." he lied.

"Draco, love." He said, kissing as his lovers neck. "You are so hot when your jealous.

He made a noise at that, "Don't creep..." he

"Pardon?" He said, pulling back.

"Don't try and creep at me while I'm trying to be mad at you."

"Don't be mad at me then." He said, biting at Draco's ear.

He moaned, "But I want to be. I believed I was your first, I wouldn't have used that 'alternative lube' if I knew."

"I'm sorry love." He said, nipping down his neck

He made such a noise, "You better make it up to me."

"What do you want me to do for you sir." He smirke.

"Fuck me till I can't walk." he smirked as well.

"Roll over." He ordered. "On your hands and knees." He shivvered at the commanding tone, rolling onto his front before moving onto hands and knees.

"I'm gonna spank you Malfoy, and your going to count."

"Count to what?"

"20, and if you miss one, I start again." He made such a noise, nodding.

Harry rubbed his hands together, before slapping one down on Draco's arse, not too hard.

"One." he made a small noise.

Harry pulled back his hand, slapping again harder this time.

He gasped, "Two."

Harry paused for a moment, before hitting again

He made a seductive noise, "Three."

He moved around the boy's back, reaching into his drawer and getting out a small wooden paddle, before hitting with his hand again.

"Ah, fuck! Four..."

He smirked, smacking the boy until they reached ten.

"T-ten..." he stammered on that hit, "Tomorrow we're buying all new sex toys."

"I like that plan." He smirked, kissing the small of Draco's back before winding up his arm and smacking his arse with the paddle.

He gasped, "Eleven...ahh, please tell me you didn't use that on Ginny..."

"You're its first." He smirked, spanking his lover again, harder

"Fuck, t-twelve...good..."

"You hurting Malfoy." He said, smacking him again, right on his hole.

He swore so loudly at that, "Thirteen..." he stammered.

Harry smirked, biting at Draco's back as he hit him again.

He cried out at that, "Fourteen..."

He continued to spank his lover raw, until they got to the last one. He pulled Draco's cheeks appart and slapped his as hard as he could across the arse hole.

He cried out, a mix of pain and pleasure, "Fuck...twenty...fuckfuckfuck!"

Kissing down Draco's back he smirked, "Are you ready for me love."

Draco was shaking, trembling, "Y-yes..."

"Do you want me to prepare you first.

"I think I'm prepared..."

Harry smirked, positioning himself at Draco's red, raw entrance. He had his arms red on the bed, hear buried in them. Harry kissed his back as he thrust in. He cried out into his hands. Harry paused, not moving, peppering kisses down Draco's back. This was about pleasure as much as it was pain.

"Oh god Harry..." he moaned He pulled out slowly, before pushing himself back in hard. He cried out at that, gripping the sheets.

Harry began to thrust faster, kissing Draco's back. "You are so damn tight still."

He moaned, "I will be for a little while...and you're so big..."

He groaned out, "Do you feel every inch of my cock as if rubs against your sore skin."

"Yes...its stretching me so much,,,"

"I can feel your walls clentching around me, so good."

"You're throbbing..."

"So tight, it almost hurts."

He moaned, "It feels so good this end."

"Draco I'm so close."

"Me too, keep going..."

He thrust harder and faster as he neared his climax. Draco clenched around him, a little blood running unnoticed down his inner thigh. "Cum for me Draco, cum."

He moaned, "At the same time..." Harry nodded against his back, thrusting deep as he came.

Draco cried out, pressing back against him as he came hard at the same moment.

"I love you so much." Harry said, pulling out.

He collapsed under him, Harry's seed dripping out down his inner thigh after the blood, "I love you too."

"Gods Draco, I hurt you." He said, a finger running down the trail of blood.

"No, thats just because I'm not used to it, its normal." he whispered.

"Are you sure."

He nodded, "Yes..." he murmered into the pillow.

"I love you you know." He said

"I love you too." he slowly rolled onto his side, drawing Harry down to nestle in his arms.

"Tomarrow it'll be your turn." He said, smiling.

"Me paddle you?"

"Or whatever you want."

"To go shopping and buy some toys." he smirked.

"And then we can play around."

"Yes." he smiled, "But now I think we need sleep..." Harry nodded in agreement, yawning and curling up against Draco. Draco snuggled so close, eyes fluttering closed. In moments Harry was alseep. Draco fell asleep soon after.


End file.
